pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
W.E. Butts
Walter E. Butts (September 12, 1944 – March 31, 2013) was an American poet who served as Poet Laureate of New Hampshire. Life Until the late 1970s, Butts lived in Rochester, New York, where he was one of several poets who organized featured readings and open mics in the area, most notably at The Cobbs Hill Grille, a popular local bar and restaurant. Over the next few years he lived in Albany, New York, New York City, Boston, Portsmouth, New Hampshire, and Manchester, New Hampshire. In April 2003, he was among the participants in the first gathering of state poets laureate organized by New Hampshire’s poet laureate, Marie Harris. That same year, he also toured northern New Hampshire with South Dakota poet David Allan Evans, giving readings and discussions at community centers and bookstores. Some of these were broadcast on regional National Public Radio and Public Broadcasting stations. Butts received an M.F.A. from the Vermont College of Fine Arts in 1995, and he taught creative writing workshops at the University of New Hampshire at Manchester. Currently, he is an associate professor of English at the Hesser College campus in Manchester and at the low residency Bachelor of Fine Arts program at Goddard College.New Hampshire State Council on the Arts: Arts & Artists > New Hampshire Poet Showcase: W.E. Butts > From NH Poet Laureate, Pat Fargnoli He was cited in the 2002 edition of Who’s Who Among America’s Teachers. His work has been published in such literary journals as The Atlanta Review, Poetry East, Cimarron Review, Mid-American Review,[http://www.bgsu.edu/studentlife/organizations/midamericanreview/25-1.html Mid-American Review > Volume XXV, No. 1 - Fall 2004 Table of Contents] Slant, PoetryMotel, Poet Lore and Spillway and anthologized in Emerson of Harvard (2003), Tokens: Contemporary Poetry of the Subway (P&Q Press, New York), and The Anthology of Magazine Verse & Yearbook of American Poetry (1997). He has also written reviews of other poets' works, including Tell Them We Were Here by David Kelly, a Rochester, New York-area poet. Butts also co-edited Walking to Windward: Poets of New England, Volume 3 (Oyster River Press, 2001) and is the co-editor and publisher (with his wife S. Stephanie) of the literary magazine Crying Sky: Poetry & Conversation.[http://cryingskynh.tripod.com/ Crying Sky: Poetry & Conversation > About Us Page] Recognition Sunday Evening at the Stardust Cafe (1st World Library), was a finalist for the 2005 Philip Levine Prize in Poetry from the California State University, Fresno and won the Iowa Source Poetry Book Prize. Butts also received two Pushcart Prize nominations.W,E. Butts - Poetry, Connotation Press, January 2013. Web, Jan. 19, 2013. In 2009 he was appointed New Hampshire's Poet Laureate for a five-year term.New Hampshire's Poet Laureate Walter E. Butts 2009-2014, Arts & Artists, New Hampshire State Council on the Arts, NH.gov, Web, Jan. 19, 2013. Publications Poetry * The Inheritance (chapbook). Ashuelot, NH: Four Zoas Press, 1983. * The Required Dance. Beford, NH: Igneus Press, 1990. * The Inheritance (chapbook). Ashuelot, NH: Four Zoas Press, 1983. * Movies in a Small Town. Lewiston, PA: Mellen Poetry Press, 1997. * A Season of Crows (chapbook). Beford, NH: Igneus Press, 2000. * White Bees (chapbook). Durham, NH: Oyster River Press, 2001. * Sunday Factory (chapbook). Georgetown, KY: Finishing Line Press, 2006. * Sunday Evening at the Stardust Café: Poems. Fairfield, IA: 1st World, 2006. *''What to Say if the Birds Ask'' (chapbook). Columbus, OH: Pudding House, 2007. *''Radio Time''. Cincinnati, OH: Cherry Grove Collections, 2011. *''Cathedral of Nervous Horses: Selected and new poems''. Brookline, NH: Hobblebush Books, 2012. *''Story and Luck: Last poems'' (chapbook). Easthampton, MA: Adastra Press, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:W E Butts, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 6, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *W.E. Butts interview & 3 poems at Connotation Press ;Audio / video *W.E. Butts at YouTube ;About * W.E. Butts at Poets & Writers. * Walter E. Butts at New Hampshire State Council on the Arts *[https://www.whlreview.com/no-10.2/review/WEButts.pdf review of Story and Luck: Last poems] at Wilderness House Literary Review Category:1944 births Category:2013 deaths Category:American poets Category:University of New Hampshire faculty Category:Writers from New Hampshire Category:Poets Laureate of New Hampshire Category:Vermont College of Fine Arts alumni Category:People from Manchester, New Hampshire Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets